kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagetora
Kagetora is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a middle aged man with golden eyes, pointy ears and indigo hair. He wears an ochre tunic with white stripes, brown sleeves and violet buttons. Kagetora also wears a greyish cape, brown gloves, a black belt, ochre pants and brown boots. The insides of his clothes and the inside of his cape are red. Kagetora is the general of the armies of the Realm of the Dead who claims to serve Engai, but in truth tries to topple Engai and his son, the Inugami Roh to claim their throne and become the new king of the Realm of the Dead. Kagetora also aims to take control of the world ending beast to raise his own power. When Kokutei transforms into the world ending beast at the end of episode 49, Kagetora tries to control it, but the beast ignores his commands and gobbles him up instead, ending Kagetora's plans of world domination and his life. Anime Episode 38 Kagetora makes his initial appearance at the end of Episode 38. Starting from 20:39, Kagetora can be seen standing on a meadow in the Realm of the Dead. Hirumaki is kneeling behind him. Kagetora asks him, if a Kanji has appeared on Kokutei's forehead, to which Hirumaki replies with "Yes." and chuckles. Hirumaki states, that the awakening of the world ending beast is near. Kagetora then says, that the Kanji is the proof and states that he will meet "them" soon. Then he asks Hirumaki to make the preparations. He replies with "Yes, Master Kagetora, leave it to me, sir." Hirumaki teleports away in a yellow glow and the scene pans to show Kagetora glaring at the camera. It then shows a side view of him and then shifts to showing his full body from the back with his cape flowing in the wind. Afterwards, the episode ends. More content will be added soon... Gallery Episode 39 Beginning of the episode Kagetora's henchmen anime.png|Kagetora as he appears alongside Hirumaki, Nagi and Kabura Kagetora anime.png|When Nagi makes fun of Hirumaki and doesn't want to listen to him, Kagetora wants to know nonetheless. Hirumaki tells them about a Kanji, that has appeared on Kokutei's forehead. End of the episode Kagetora anime 2.png|Kagetora as he appears at the end of the episode as he is monologuing about how he is going to pay back the Inugami. Kagetora anime 3.png|He states, that he will awaken the world ending beast and then rule the Realm of the Dead. Episode 41 Kagetora anime 4.png|Kagetora holding a Karumanomi, that Hirumaki snatched from Zenki and his friends in the previous episode Kagetora Nagi Kabura anime.png|Kagetora, Nagi and Kabura staring at a leftover tentacle from Hirumaki's Hyouijuu form, that brought them a Karumanomi with the last of his strength in his dying breath. Episode 47 Goki protect Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|A severely wounded Goki gets up to protect all of his friends despite the heavily unfortunate odds against him. He gains the power of the Earth element and summons the Immovable Dragon staff, then he defeats the foes and causes them to flee. Goki beats them all on his own. Trivia * Kagetora's name translates as "Shadow Tiger". ** His original, Japanese name is written via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 影虎 and かげとら respectively. Category:Stubs Category:Male Category:Akuma